Unfinished and Lost Vol1
by Al Cooper
Summary: READ PLEASE. this is a series of peices of stories i never finished so tell me if you like them and i might make a full story out of them


_IMPORTANT! READ AN:_

_AN:OK this is going to be a collaboration of fics I was too lazy to finish or just forgot about. So I have digging in this massive unorganized mess called my documents. So here are a few. And if you like one or more of them review and tell me or send me a message and I might turn it into full story. But here is the first._

**Maria**

Now most of you I'm sure now Carmelita Fox the INTERPOL inspector that's always on the infamous Sly Coopers tail. But this story isn't about either of them. This is about someone I'm almost sure you have never heard of. This is about Carmelitas younger sister Maria. Maria was a gray fox with long brown hair similar to that of Carmelitas But despite being younger by two years Maria was always taller than Carmelita until they were in highschool. Even though they looked almost identical they were very different. Carmelita, as you already know, is an officer of the law. Maria on the other hand was a breaker of the law. She always ended up in jail at some point or another and this is where we start our story.

"Come on. You get-" The guard started to say when she was cut off by Maria.

"Yeah I know one phone call, just open the god damn door." Maria snapped as the guard opened the cell door. She walked over to the phone and thought about who to call.

"Hurray it up!" The guard yelled from back at the cell door and Maria without turning around flipped her off.

She dialed the number and it started ringing and then the person she was calling answered. "Hey Carmelita." She said into the phone.

Carmelita only replied "What did you do now?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Maria asked.

"Because I have caller ID."

"Oh. Well cou-"

"I'll be down there in an hour when I get off work to came pay your bail." Carmelita said hanging up the phone. The guard grabbed her arm to walk her back to her cell and she shook off the guards hand saying.

"I know where it is."

Carmelita got to the jail in about an hour. She walked in silent and didn't say a single word and neither did Maria. They got out to Carmelitas car and got in.

"Than-" Maria started to say.

"No, no don't." Carmelita said stopping her.

"All I wa-" She started to say again.

"No! Do not talk." Carmelita said getting angrier. "Just try not to get yourself tossed in jail by tomorrow and don't forget to be at mom and dads it's their anniversary." Carmelita said driving out of the parking lot. They got to Marias apartment and she got out quiet. The next day came and she was at her parents. They were always happy to see her but also a little embarrassed. When they were eating Maria stayed mostly silent with an occasional word or two. They started talking about Carmelitas work.

"So anything going on at INTERPOL?" Carmelitas mom asked.

"Well there's this experiment thing going on that some of the officers have to pick a frequent prisoner and try to rehabilitate them for two weeks. I have absolutely no idea what this is supposed to be useful for but I was one of the ones picked." When Carmelita said that Marias eyes shot open but she still was quiet. When everything was done Maria went up to Carmelita.

"Pick me." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Carmelita asked.

"For your rehabilitation thing."

"What?" Carmelita said laughing a little. "You? You want me to try and rehabilitate you?"

"Yeah, come on please Carmelita! I don't want to be like this anymore."

"Alright. If you really want to." Carmelita said.

**Daughter of A Thief, Son of Cop**

Sly and Carmelita had split. Actually they did years ago. For the first few months everything was fine but then for some reason it started to die. They both moved on with there lives and were both much happier then what they were. Sly went off to find himself a a wife and Carmelita a husband. Sly met her doing a job in Italy and the two of them fell in love and got married at the spot they met. Carmelita met him at INTERPOL. He was new and he was like her in a lot of ways with the way he thought. He was also just as much if not more hansom then Sly. The two of them hadn't spoke since they decided to end it.

"Get up Tyler or you'll be late."

"Five more minutes!" The dark orange fox said pulling the covers over his head. Tyler had never liked school but did any fifteen year old kid? Over all he had good grades and was a good student.

Amy however had no trouble getting up. She wasn't a big fan of school also. Amy was a gray raccoon and the athleticism of her father and looked almost exactly like her mother.

It was the first day back from summer and it was the first day of both Tylers and Amys freshman year. They never met before but there was only one highschool but lots of elementary and middle schools.

They had brushed passes each other in the hall but didn't notice each other at all. They did have a math class together and thats when the really saw each other. At the end of the day they realized there lockers weren't that far apart and started talking.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." he said walking over to her.

"Amy. I saw you in our math class."

"Maybe you'd like to do something sometime?"

"Yeah. So I guess I'll see you later." She said walking back home.

A few weeks went by and they started dating. Tyler learned Amy was a gymnastics champion and Amy found out Tyler was an expert marksman. They were going to meet each others parents during the weekend.

"Nice to meet you Tyler." Sly said finally meeting him.

"You to ." Tyler said.

"There's something familiar about you but I don't know what it is." Sly said as he continued talking with him.

"Hello Amy it's nice to finally meet you." Carmelita said.

"You too ." Amy said.

"Call me Carmelita."

"Alright."

"You remind me of someone but I'm not sure who it is." Carmelita wondered.

_AN: only two in this one. I wanted to get one of these out but there will be more to come. So tell me which you liked more if you liked either of them. And there will be another volume out soon._


End file.
